1. Field
The present disclosure relates to graphene, and more particularly, to graphene structures and methods of manufacturing the graphene structures, and graphene devices and methods of manufacturing the graphene devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
While carbon nanotubes (CNTs) have been popularized since the 1990s, currently, research is being actively conducted on graphene that is applicable to various fields including nanoelectronics, optoelectronics, and chemical sensors. Graphene is a thin film material which has a thickness of several nanometers and in which carbon atoms are two-dimensionally aligned, and has very high electric conductivity. In addition to electrical characteristics of higher charge mobility in comparison to silicon, graphene is chemically stable and has a large surface area.
In order to use graphene to form a channel of a transistor, a bandgap of the graphene needs to have semiconductor characteristics and thus the graphene needs to have a very small width of about several nanometers. However, if graphene is formed to have a small width by using a patterning or etching method, it may be difficult to form the graphene on a large area in a desired shape. Also, when a graphene device such as a transistor is manufactured by using graphene having a small width, it may be difficult to bond the graphene to an electrode.